Monster of the Seas
by xCeceVolumex
Summary: AU. Princess Amu isn't ready to marry Prince Tadase.  They're only friends, after all.  But when the dreaded Monster of the Seas comes to take her, she'll do anything to get back to her kingdom, to her arranged marriage. RATED FOR A REASON.
1. Prologue

_All right, first post on the new profile. Yes, I'm still writing for Vampire Diaries and Awkward. but I thought it would be nice to have one for my anime stories. Since I write such serious stuff for the other two, I wanted my lighter stuff to be on this profile. It helps calm my OCD and such.  
>Still, the link to my other profile, if you haven't read my stuff and would like to, is on my profile. Check it out and tell me what you think!<em>

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Shugo Chara!

Prologue

_I won't let nobody hurt you,  
>won't let no one break your heart.<br>No, no one will desert you._

"Young mistress, your mother wanted you in bed an hour ago! You must return at once to your quarters!" a young woman demanded, chasing a small girl down the halls of the expansive Hinamori castle. She wore the clothes of a maid and was careful of every decoration placed throughout the hallway. Flinching when the child's laughter only grew more uproarious, the maid said sweetly, "Dove, if you do not return to your room, you will not have enough energy to meet with your betrothed tomorrow!"

She had known that would stop the pink-haired hellion, who paused almost immediately to turn a wide amber gaze onto the woman who have given chase. The girl's head fell to one side in question, as if she couldn't believe that that would be her punishment. Though she had no idea what "betrothed" meant, it was well-known that she enjoyed her playdates with the young Hotori heir of the neighboring state. "I won't see...Tadase?" she asked brokenly, her lower lip quivering.

But the maid was prepared. She crept forward slowly so as not to alarm the child. "If you do not go back to your rooms, you will simply sleep through your time with him! Would you not like to play with Hotori once more?"

The Hinamori girl nodded furiously before running at the maid. "I wanna go to bed, Ai! I wanna play with Tadase tomorrow!" Her thin arms wrapped around the maid's neck and the woman lifted the near-crying child against her. She treated the pinkette as she would her own little sister, and Ai felt horrible for having to trick her as she did. Nothing was about to stop the young heiress's time with Hotori Tadase; the king and queen wouldn't tolerate it. But the child had to go to bed, otherwise Ai and her mother—the little girl's personal attendants—would be in trouble. Besides, it was well past the decent hour when her parents had tried to put the child to bed.

"Shh, Amu," Ai whispered into her ear, stroking Amu's beautiful hair. "I promise I will not let anyone stop you from going to Hotori's house tomorrow. You have my word."

The girl looked up at her surrogate sister with a furrowed brow. "Even if Mama and Papa say no?"

Ai smiled as she quietly lied, "Yes, even if the King and Queen deny it."

Satisfied, Amu laid her head against Ai's shoulder. Sticking her thumb in her mouth with an exhausted yawn, the princess murmured, "Love you, Ai."

The grin remained in place on Ai's face, though her eyes filled with tears—as they always did when Amu spoke to her in such a way. "I love you, as well, Amu. Now, sleep, my sweet. I will be here when you wake in the morning."

Gladly carrying the sleeping child back to her room, Ai gently placed Amu on her bed, sweeping a stray pink lock from the girl's forehead. She was so happy that Tadase and Amu were friends now, in their youth. Perhaps, they _would_ grow to love each other one day and Tadase would be a good husband. They had years to learn who they were to one another, to fall in love. Ai only prayed that stubborn Amu would accept her fate.

But, as the maid closed the door to the room so quietly, she knew that she would do whatever the little girl asked of her. Even if she had to go against the king and queen to do it.

_We were both young,  
>when I first saw you.<br>I close my eyes,  
>and the flashback starts...<em>

Amu knew that, behind her back, Ai was shaking her head. Though the twelve year old had long grown out of her attendant's late-night chase downs, it didn't stop the woman from watching her every move. And, even if Amu loved Ai like the sister she'd never gotten with Ami, she needed space.

She now knew what it meant to be betrothed. She knew that, someday, she and Tadase—her oldest friend—would marry and bring their two states together under their rule. Her mother had explained everything almost the day that Amu first had her cycle. Oh, what an embarrassing day for all.

So, now the young princess would take this midnight stroll—with her dutiful guards always watching—just to get out, to wonder at the freedom that she might never know. The freedom to be herself, to do what she liked. Gods, how she wished for a chance to live like that.

Unfortunately for those following her, Amu had long since learned how to...avoid capture, so to speak. She knew every nook and cranny, could disappear from sight in the blink of an eye. That was how she got the time to teach herself how to fight, asking the young servant boys in the castle to assist her. She could now wield the dagger she kept attached to her hip—hidden thoroughly, of course—well enough that she had thwarted a would-be thief while in a village with her parents.

And she was coming upon one of those hiding places now. No one would see her duck into the hedge, nor would they think to look _inside _of it. She only needed to control her breathing long enough for them to disappear to look for her.

Knowing that she caused Ai quite a bit of stress brought guilt into the pre-teen's mind, but she couldn't fight the need for freedom that wrestled for control inside her.

However, when she would have ducked into the bush, a long-fingered hand flew out, yanking her forcefully into what would have been her sanctuary. Though panic filled her, she held back a scream, turning on her assailant and pulling out her dagger. He had pulled her into the middle of the hedge maze that the bush was connected to, though, and his surprise was quickly thrown out. Grabbing the wrist that held the dagger, he swiftly brought it behind her back, lifting it until the back of her hand rested between her shoulder blades.

Wide amber eyes flew up to take in every aspect of the man that had taken her captive, shocked to say the least by what she saw.

Eyes that were bluer than sapphires shone in the darkness, seeming emotionless. But the longer she held his gaze, the more pain she could see hidden in their depths. Dark blue hair fell in his face, nearly blocking her view of it. She could tell he was tall and thin, though he was obviously still just a boy. She would place him at eighteen, despite the weary knowledge in those strange eyes. His clothes were ragged and torn, and she knew that he had to be a burglar, meaning to come steal from her family.

Little did he know, no one had ever been able to break through the Hinamori castle's guards. They were trained to be ruthless and only answered to the king, queen, or one of their daughters, though Ami wasn't yet old enough to understand the power she wielded.

"Whatever you are looking for, you will never get," she breathed out, noting in the back of her mind that something flashed in his eyes when she wet her dry lips. "This castle is armed to the teeth and the guards only listen to the royal family."

He cocked an eyebrow at her. "You think I don't know that, little girl?" His voice grated on her, but not in an unpleasant way. In fact, even if she knew she was in danger, she rather liked the way he spoke. "I'm prepared, as well. I'm definitely going to get what I came here for. Besides, it rightfully belongs to _me_."

Snapping herself out of her minor trance at hearing his voice, she hissed, "You will have to get through _me_ then, thief."

Then, he did the most audacious thing she'd ever seen anyone do. He _laughed_ in her _face_. "Little girl, I don't think you're much of a threat." He slowly pulled her arm farther up her back, forcing her body closer to his. Leaning with his face just above hers, he murmured, "I've already got you right where I want you."

Matching his smirk, she whispered, "Oh, but there is one problem with your plan, dear boy. _I_ am Princess Amu. And all it will take is one shriek for my guard to come running." Gaping in a mocking fashion, she wondered aloud, "What will you _do_ if you have to hold me _and_ fight off the guards? I am sure they must have us surrounded at this point."

His eyes widened just before his head shot up, narrowing on the surrounding bushes. He must have known that he wouldn't make it out of an ambush, even if he was waiting for it. Two guards at once, he could probably handle, but a whole fleet of them, bent on protecting the heiress to the throne?

He was doomed before he began.

Releasing her, he took a step out of her arm's reach. "Well then, _Princess Amu_," he said tauntingly. Bowing using an imaginary hat, he backed away. "Until we meet again." With that, he disappeared into the shadows, making Amu almost jealous of him. How easy it was for him to leave without a trace, no one stalking after him. Soon, she would be met by her guards, scolded once again by the ruthless Ai, who would no doubt be throwing a tantrum.

_I keep my jealousy close,  
>'cause it's all mine.<em>

Tsukiyomi Ikuto wasn't one to waste time reading the papers. He knew better than to look too closely at the wanted pictures in there. He and his crew were among the most wanted men in the Hotori kingdom, and he didn't need to see a picture of himself to know that it hadn't changed. It never would. Not until the Hotori's grudge was forgotten.

Again, that would never happen.

But he couldn't stop himself from glancing over when he saw those familiar stubborn eyes staring up from the front page. Those golden eyes had haunted his dreams since he was just a seventeen-year-old boy; he would know them anywhere.

He would also recognize the man beaming just beside the owner of that beautiful gaze. They were born to be enemies; Ikuto was the Tsukiyomi heir where Tadase was the Hotori prince. Though they had five years difference in age, the blue haired man had met the blonde prince when he was ten. Just before the Hotoris had taken Tsukiyomi Aruto's most prized possession, hiding it away. Ikuto had believed his father's heirloom had been given to the Hinamoris as a part of the betrothal agreement, but, after a silent raid of the castle done by Ikuto himself, it had been revealed that no such deal had conspired.

And so, Ikuto would haunt Tadase until the day he died, desperate to fulfill his father's dying wish.

The headline read _Two States Brought Together_ and, upon further inspection, he realized that Prince Hotori Tadase and Princess Hinamori Amu were to be married. That day.

He glanced at the large clock in the square. Fate had conspired in Ikuto's favor when it decided to allow him this reprieve. What better way to destroy the prince than to take a priceless treasure as well as the bride to be? And he had just enough time to round up his men and storm the church.

"Kuukai!" he barked without looking behind him. He knew his first mate would be there. The man was always there, watching his captain's back.

The green-eyed, powerful man was beside him in the blink of an eye. "Are we gonna ruin that wedding, Captain?" Kuukai asked, his tone filled with humor. Of course he had noticed what had taken hold of Ikuto's attention; his quiet perusal of everything around him was what had made him first mate. "'Cause all the men are ready. We've just been waiting for your say so."

Turning his head, Ikuto smirked at his comrades. "Then let's prepare an ambush."

_The lyrics between scenes are, respectively:_

_Never Grow Up by Taylor Swift  
><em>_Love Story by Taylor Swift  
><em>_Nobody Puts Baby in the Corner by Fall Out Boy_


	2. Chapter 1

_I really wish Peach-Pit would have given a solid ending to whether Amu chose Ikuto or Tadase. Honestly, she needs to do a sequel for when Amu is older so we can know what happens._

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Shugo Chara!

Chapter One

_Horrified looks from everyone in the room,  
>but I'm only looking at you.<em>

Amu took a deep breath, staring at her reflection in the mirror. Her usually fair complexion was touched with rouge, her naturally pink lips enhanced to shine brightly. Though she hadn't wanted to, her mother had made her grow her pink hair out for the last few months until it reached past her breasts. The only reason she'd grown it out was for the wedding, but now it was up so intricately that no one would be able to tell what her hair looked like.

She patted down the ballroom-style wedding dress. The sleeveless dress was definitely beautiful, with the gold bows sewn on either side of the bottom, as well as the gold, red, green, and blue bow on the bust. Her veil nearly dragged on the ground, with a matching bow and pendant just above her left ear. If there was one thing that she had gotten to choose for this "perfect day of her life", she'd taken the dress. The design had called to her the moment she spied it and nothing was going to stop her from having it.

Though she wished that she had had more time "to grow to love" Tadase, as her mother had put it, before the wedding, she'd make due with what she was given. It wasn't that she didn't _like_ the prince; he was a good man and one of her closest friends. She'd grown up around him. But she still didn't feel like she was in love with him. And now she would be his wife? What if they weren't compatible like Mama and Papa? What if they ended up _not_ liking each other, just as she had heard happened in many marriages?

"My baby girl," she heard from behind her, seeing her father walking in the door to escort her down the aisle. His eyes were filled with tears that he wiped at, sniffling slightly. "You look beautiful."

Amu turned towards him, wiping her gloved palms down the sides of her dress. She smiled brightly at the king, but she didn't want him to know how scared she was. What if she and Tadase had to change their friendship to fit the confines of marriage? Was she really ready to get married? She had only been alive for eighteen years! How could she know that this was what she wanted for the rest of her life?

"Papa," she said, holding out her hand, "are you ready to give me away?" Something inside her wished that his usual protectiveness would suddenly show itself, that he would demand that she be given more time before the wedding. She didn't want it to be canceled, per se, but she didn't know if she could go through with it right then.

Her father sniffled once more, giving her hope. Then he spoke. "I suppose I am, my little sparrow." He offered her his arm, adding, "We do not want to keep your husband-to-be waiting." He'd forced his kingly tone into his voice, though it cracked a little.

She suddenly had the urge to cry for him to stop it, to just put it off for a little bit longer. She wanted to _know_ that she loved her husband, not that she _would_ love him! Couldn't her parents see that? Though Tadase was a good man, she just wanted to _know_! Was that really too much to ask?

But she didn't voice her worry, her fear. She didn't need her parents worrying or for Tadase to think that she was rejecting him at the altar. She was just getting pre-wedding jitters, just like her mother had warned her she might. This was no time to get cold feet, to try to back out. She could have voiced her fear at any time, had chosen not to. It was her cross to bear, and bear it she must.

As she stepped to the end of the aisle, she realized that beautiful was much too mild a word for the ceremony. Spectacular flower arrangements adorned every pew, thick curtains showing where people were to walk. The Bridal March played as she and her father started towards her future, lulling a smile out of her. Everything was perfect: the people, the decorations, the music. She hadn't known that the wedding planners had actually taken her thoughts into account and created something magnificent out of her ideas. Her fear fled, and she accepted that she might not love Tadase, but she would learn to.

If only to make this moment perfect, she would remember their friendship for years to come.

"Who gives this woman?" the priest asked when they finally made it to the altar where Tadase stood, handsome as ever. When had his face changed from boyish good-looks to well-groomed prince handsomeness? How had she missed it?

Her father gently held her hand towards her husband-to-be. "I do, Your Excellence."

As Tadase gingerly took her hand, she turned to her father, giving him a watery smile. When she glanced back at her prince, the twinkling in his ruby eyes told her that everything would be all right. He would be good to her.

The ceremony continued peacefully with Amu's sweating, gloved palm encased in Tadase's firm grip. Every once in awhile, she would catch him grinning at her, watching her from the corner of his eye. He looked just as nervous as she felt and her own nerves calmed, somewhat.

"Do you, Crown Princess Hinamori Amu take this man, Crown Prince Hotori Tadase, to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold until death do you part?" the priest suddenly asked. She hadn't realized that the ceremony itself would be so short; wasn't this the "I do" part?

As she opened her mouth, every fear she had threatened to tumble out. Forcing the thoughts back was impossible; if she spoke, she would voice what she had been desperate to ask her parents for. She would beg for more time to be courted by Tadase, to wait just a few more years. She just had to know and they should all understand her very real fear. Her mother had told her that it was natural, but this desperation wasn't natural. It threatened to choke her as it lodged in her throat.

"Ah, ah, ah, Princess. I don't think you'll want to be doing that just yet."

The entirety of the church froze in shock before gaping up at the man standing calmly on the rafters. Amu turned to her left, petrified by what she saw.

A pirate. At her _wedding_. She didn't know how it had happened, how he had gotten past the guards, but he was almost entirely shrouded by shadows, making him seem more frightening than anything she'd ever witnessed before. All she could see were his black boots, brown trousers, and the blue jacket that hung around him, though his arms didn't go through the sleeves. A jeweled sword hilt gleamed in the light it was afforded, menacing though he hadn't yet drawn it.

"Guards!" someone shouted—either Tadase's father or her own—but the guards were already on their way.

Upon further inspection, she realized that those _weren't_ the guards from before. One had an earring while the other moved swiftly with deadly grace. Who were they? How had they managed to impersonate two guards?

"Princess, I beg you to reconsider," that condescending voice called from above her. "Your marriage to this..._lout_ would make you no better than a common _whore_, making your two kingdoms one just for the money."

"I...I beg your pardon!" she cried, astonished at his brash words. Fury lit in the pit of her stomach. "Those who _dare_ to call me a whore do not live through the day!" She rested her hand where her dagger lay against her hip, ready to fight him. She had grown much better at wielding it since that little thief had managed to sneak onto the grounds half a dozen years before. "Come down here and fight like a man! Or does your cowardice stop you from fighting a woman?"

The guests started pouring towards her, ready to jump to her defense just as Tadase was, though he was much better with a warrior's pose. Unfortunately, all hell broke loose, then, as the windows rained down around the church, pirates breaking through and rounding the guests up easily. They had blockaded the door against the real guards, she assumed, since they weren't stomping in by the dozens.

Her wedding was being raided. By _pirates_.

The man above her chuckled. "Princess, I desire something much different than a _fight_ with you." With that, he disappeared from sight.

Tadase forced her behind him, drawing the sword at his hip. "Find somewhere to hide, Amu," he breathed, watching all the shadows. "I will find him and have him taken away. No one threatens you."

Her heart stopped at his words and she stared at him in shock. He meant to protect her? The other princes she had met would sooner run than lay down their lives. Was Tadase different? Could she really trust him with this? Maybe the marriage thing really could work.

Nodding, she ducked behind the altar, ready to sneak to the confessional just beyond it. She would hide there, until she was needed. She trusted Tadase to protect her family.

As she started to move, holding her perfect wedding dress just above the ground, she heard Tadase cry, "Wait, Amu, do not move!" at the same time another male voice murmured, "I see you, Princess Amu," in her ear.

She couldn't even scream before two arms laced around her. Her hand immediately went for the dagger at her hip, ready to attack the vulnerable flesh of her captor's face. He wouldn't expect it from a woman, much less a princess; she would hurt him before he could hurt her.

His hand, however, grabbed her wrist. "That won't work on me again, Amu. I don't fall for the same trick twice and I know all about the knife you've hidden at your side." Twisting her around in his grip, he smirked. "I've learned quite a bit about you since that night in the maze, Princess. And I plan to keep you for myself."

As Amu stared wide-eyed at him, the blue-haired man shouted, "Time to move out, men!" before yanking her against him and jumping out of the nearest broken window. She heard Tadase call out her name just as they hit they ground running.

_I tried to warn you:  
>you play with fire,<br>it's gonna burn you._

"I demand you return me to my wedding, _pirate_!" Amu shrieked at the man, whom she learned was Tsukiyomi Ikuto, the Monster of the Seas. His long body had her pinned against the door to the captain's cabin, her wrists held tightly in one of his hands. A red handprint was still visible on his face from where she'd hit him.

She didn't know how she got into this situation. Obviously, when she'd first met Ikuto—a young thief at the time—she must have caught his fancy because he'd _crashed her wedding_. Once they'd gotten out of the line of sight of the guards that had been chasing them, he'd let her feet touch the ground but had snatched her hand, dragging her around after him. He'd kept her moving along so quickly that she hadn't had the breath to scream as they'd moved through the shadows of the ocean-side village the wedding was _supposed_ to take place in.

Then, he'd tugged her aboard a ship, several of the pirates she had seen in the church following after. He'd shouted for the crew to get them moving immediately, saying that anyone that wasn't on the ship was either caught or could meet them at the next port. Apparently, their course was the knowledge of the entire crew, just in case a situation like this arose. Amu never would have guessed that pirates had such...loyalty.

Once they'd started out of the harbor, Ikuto had ordered her to the captain's quarters. He'd told her that she would be staying in there with him for the remainder of her time on the ship—which he implied would be forever.

So she'd slapped him.

Then he'd moved so quickly that he had her pinned in her current position, an annoying smirk on his face. He wasn't the least bit fazed by her slap, though the mark was nearly pulsing on his cheek. The crew was focused on paying attention without seeming to pay attention, watching the drama unfolding before their eyes.

"Princess, you won't be getting married today," Ikuto murmured, blue eyes twinkling with mischief. Leaning a little closer, his gaze dropped to her lips before rising back to her own amber eyes. "Unless it's to me, that is. What do you say, Princess? Would you give up your crown for adventure?" He winked at her as the words sank in her mind, making her flush wildly.

She wriggled to free herself from his hold, twisting back and forth. "Let go of me! I would not marry you if you were the last man on _earth_! I wish to be released back to my family!" _Remember the boys and what they taught you,_ she suddenly thought, no longer moving. In fact, she relaxed in his hold, creating an obvious wave of shock across his features. Forcing tears into her eyes, she whimpered, "I...I just want to go _home_!" The last word was a wail as the tears poured down her cheeks.

She knew that Ikuto had no idea what to do, especially when he let go of her hands to allow her to cover her eyes. He gave her a little space, clearing his throat as if he didn't know what to do.

And she saw her chance.

In a flash, she had her dagger in her hand and the point in his neck. Her tears dried instantly, and she laughed at the surprised look on his face. "Do you really think I have not been prepared for something like this? My life has been in danger more often than yours, I am sure. I have had my father's most trusted guards teach me to protect myself since I was seven years old. There is not much you can do that I cannot block or dodge."

As the crew gathered in a tight circle around them, ready to jump to their captain's defense at any time. A green-eyed man with red-brown hair was still in his stolen guard's uniform, watching with a rather large grin on his face as he shook his head. "Gettin' beaten by such a little girl, Ikuto? Aren't you supposed to be the Monster of the Seas? What kind of monster are you?"

"Shut up, Kuukai," Ikuto responded lightly, though authority still rang in his tone. He kept his amused gaze on Amu as he ordered, "Everyone, get to work. I think I can handle this little hellcat."

Narrowing her eyes, Amu forced the point deeper into the fragile skin of his neck, ready to draw blood. "I would not be so sure of myself if I were you. I could slit your throat as easily as breathe."

"But where would you go?"

She blinked at that, pondering his question. Where _would_ she go? She couldn't exactly swim back to shore, not in her wedding dress. Glancing down at the offending material, she felt a bit of regret that, to escape this pirate's clutches, she was going to have to rip it.

Turning her eyes to meet his once more, she hissed, "I will swim." With that, she shoved him away, ducking past his out-stretched arm to run across the now-clear deck and towards the front of the ship. Looking out into the distance, she could see a faint outline of the harbor they had just left. She threw a look over her shoulder as she used her dagger to cut away the excess material at the bottom. "Goodbye, Tsukiyomi Ikuto. I am saving you from the fate of having my kingdom searching the seas for you."

She threw herself over the side of the boat, diving into the water. Knowing that she would have to stagger her swimming if she was going to make it to shore without drowning, Amu used the ship as something to push herself off of, throwing herself into getting as far away as possible in as little time as possible. She wouldn't have them simply turning around and re-capturing her. No, she was going to have her freedom.

Or the semblance of it that awaited her at home.

Either way, she wouldn't be kept as a prisoner.

A splash behind her warned her that someone was coming for her, so she pushed herself harder, swimming faster. She didn't dare look over her shoulder to see who had followed her; it would only slow her down. And they no doubt were pushing themselves to catch up. She might actually have a chance of getting away if she just _kept going_.

"Amu, if you think I'm going to let you get away so easily, you'd better think again."

_His_ voice. Right in her ear.

She tried to kick off his weight behind her, swimming as hard as she could away from him, but his arms caught her, forcing her back into his chest. Fighting his hold, she tried to move in the opposite direction as he paddled them back towards the ship.

"Would you cut that out?" he demanded, locking her arms at her sides. "Someone throw down a rope, damnit!" he shouted up to his crew. "If I'm stuck in here much longer, you guys'll pay for it!"

Immediately, a rope hit the water just beside Ikuto's head and she saw him latch onto it so his men could pull them up. Amu wriggled, trying to free herself. Real tears came to her eyes, but she was too proud to let them fall. For the first time, the reality of her situation hit her. She had been taken by a pirate that was known for being ruthless when it came to getting what he wanted. And he expected her to share his _cabin_ with him. And if she didn't get back home soon, she would be ruined. People everywhere would act as if she were a harlot.

When she and Ikuto were yanked back onto the deck, she gave up all thought of fighting. She was in his arms, limp and crying, as he pulled her towards the cabin once again, this time forcing her inside, though he didn't have to try very hard to do that.

He practically tossed her towards the bed so he could shrug off his soaking jacket. "God damnit," he muttered before turning on her, tossing his tri-corner hat towards the stuffed chair in the corner. "Do you have any idea how stupid that was?" he demanded as he rounded on her. His eyes were the color of a stormy sea. "You would have drowned before you made it to the shore!"

Amu just stayed where she was, crying silently as she stared down at what had once been her beautiful wedding dress. Her hands locked together as she fought with all her might to contain the sobs that wanted nothing more than to rip free of her throat. Unable to look up at him, she kept her gaze focused on his boots even when he stood just in front of her.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you!" he shouted, grabbing her chin roughly between his thumb and forefinger and bringing her eyes to meet his. His breath caught in his throat when he saw the tears, though he quickly covered it up. He let go of her face, lowering his voice. "I'll send Utau in with some clothes for you. You'll catch a cold if you don't change out of that soaking dress."

He left her, then. Left her to wander her thoughts and wallow in self-pity.

_The lyrics in this chapter are from, respectively:_

_Speak Now by Taylor Swift  
><em>_Victims of Love by Good Charlotte_

_Note: Yes, they are in their Seven Seas Treasure and Amulet Fortune outfits. Also, this is only coming out so quickly because it was already written when I posted the Prologue. I did some tweaking and editing, and now, here is the first chapter!_


	3. Chapter 2

_The reason these chapters are popping out so fast is because I've been trying to write it for so long and Amuto is my personal obsession. Yes, I love Delena (Vampire Diaires), too, but nothing ever compares to Ikuto and Amu! They're just so damned cute!_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Shugo Chara!

Chapter Two

_You're waiting for someone  
>to put you together.<em>

Ikuto wondered if Amu's moping would stop before he retired for the evening. The entire day, she'd sat on the bed in the corner of his room, tears pouring down her cheeks though there was a ferocious gleam in her eyes that had him avoided being in the cabin at all. She hadn't taken the clothes that Utau had offered, though she must have been feeling the chill at some point, what with her still-damp clothes. Yet all she did was sit there, crying and probably wondering what she was going to do while trapped on this ship, what she could do to protect herself.

He was half right, at least.

Despite her tears, Amu was plotting her escape once again. Though fear rolled through her like a wave and she wanted nothing more than to lie back to wait for her father's fleet—which was no doubt coming to rescue her and not far behind—she wasn't able to just take this injustice sitting down. She would fight this pirate, even if it killed her. Unfortunately, she realized that, with the way her stomach was revolting, she would have to wait to do something about it after the sun rose. Because she was sure that it wasn't hunger calling to her.

But Ikuto had no idea what she planned, practically forgot that she had already tried to escape on sheer willpower alone. He was too used to meeting well-bred women that sat back and accepted their fates, waited for the men in their lives to make decisions and fight for them. He had no idea what he was in for, the kind of trouble this girl could cause. Would cause. And his assumptions were definitely going to get him into trouble. He was only putting the weapon of surprise in her hands, after all.

Now, however, he was exhausted, having been constantly on the move for the better part of the day. Since they'd lost two crew members at the ambush—if they weren't at the next port, they were caught; everyone on the ship knew the path they were taking—he'd been helping wherever it was needed, giving the other men—okay, and Utau—breaks whenever it was necessary. Besides, he had Amu waiting for him; the others were not so lucky. If it meant he got to _keep_ her, he would do a lot more than help with the sails.

And who wouldn't want that little hellion waiting for them? The defiance and fury that so easily exploded from within her made her different than other women he'd..."courted". Whenever those big amber eyes flashed at him, he was ready to beg, something he'd never done before in his life, had refused to do. The fact that she could send him to his knees with just one hard look...he didn't know what to do about it. The power she wielded so easily, without even knowing it, made him uneasy, but there was something telling him it was worth it. It would all be worth it.

Sighing, the captain turned towards his cabin, grateful if he could just get half a night's sleep. For weeks, the Dumpty Key's call had been too much, slamming into his dreams until it was all he could focus on.

As long as no crisis occurred with the others on the ship—Utau and Kuukai, if he were to point fingers—then he would be able to sleep well into the morning and maybe even eat more than just an orange. Surely, they could take care of everything without him.

The moment he opened the door, however, Amu flew past him, knocking him aside and shocking him with her speed. She ran towards the side of the ship as if the devil himself were after her, almost to the exact spot from where she had dived into the sea before.

Fury, bright and true, lashed him, forcing a possessive growl from his throat. If she thought he was going to let her get any farther from him than he had earlier in the day, she was seriously going to have to rethink her idea. There was no way in _hell_ he was letting her jump to her death into waters growing colder—and more shark-infested—by the minute. Besides, they were too far away from land for her to actually _make it_. She would drown sooner than reach anywhere that she _might_ be recognized.

He was at her side in a flash, ready to grab her by the back of that damn wedding dress, soiled with sea water. "Amu, don't even—"

Then she threw up. Violently.

_She's sea sick,_ he realized, barely able to contain his laughter. He'd been so worried for her safety that he hadn't even thought that she could possibly get sick. But of course she was; how often were princesses on ships, anyways? There wasn't a doubt in his mind that she could count the number of times she'd been on a ship using one set of fingers. If those fingers were missing.

Gently rubbing her back as she expelled the complete contents of her stomach, Ikuto whispered soothingly to her, encouraging her to just let her body do what it had to, that she would feel better in a minute. If he hadn't known better, he would have thought that Amu actually relaxed slightly.

_I'm going to have to break her of this whole vomiting thing, though. She's gotta get her sea legs, that's for sure._

After several moments of her retching up nothing, he slowly drew her back, intending to guide her back towards the cabin that they would share. For a few steps, she allowed him that privilege without seeming to know what she was doing, but then she stopped, squirming to get away from him.

If only to help settle her stomach, he allowed her the small bit of space she wanted, completely releasing her from the hold of his arms. He watched her as she steadied herself, shaking slightly.

When she would have fallen, still trembling on her feet, he reached out a hand to hold her up, genuine worry on his face. She forced herself away from him as if he were diseased. "D-do not touch me!" Amu stammered, wiping at her mouth with one gloved hand. "I...I do not w-want to be here!" she cried, tears bright in her eyes. She cut a seething glare towards him. "Why did you have to kidnap me? I was just about to get married and I have never even _been_ on a ship before and you just took me here without even thinking about my discomfort and..." Her voice lowered as her hands clenched into fists at her sides. "And I _hate_ you for this! Whatever you want from me, I will never give you. _Never_."

He blinked at her, shocked to say the least, his hand still where it had been when he'd reached out. The reason _why_ he'd taken her was pretty cut and dry, at least in his mind. Even _she_ had to know how beautiful she was. Besides, hadn't she noticed what he took _other_ than her? He might have gone in for her, but he'd ended up with something else _much_ more important.

A mocking smirk alighted his face as he stalked towards her, a small flame of fury coming to life within him. No matter how strong she pretended to be, he knew she was terrified of _something_. And he had noticed that she was frozen solid at the "I do" portion of her own wedding ceremony. If he didn't know better, he'd think that Amu was _afraid_ to get married but also afraid _not _to.

"Well, _Princess_," Ikuto said pleasantly, though she was backing away from him, trying to keep a good distance between them. As if _that_ were going to happen. "I think you might be scared of me. Or, maybe, what being on this ship with me entails?" When her eyes darted, ready to make a break for it, he was there, boxing her in. He took her chin between his fingers, gently this time, and murmured, "I saw you at your wedding, you know. You were scared stiff. You didn't want to marry Prince Charming. You weren't ready to. And you think that I'll just drop you back off at his doorstep?"

Gold eyes narrowed and she opened her mouth to rebut. He cut her off easily.

His own gaze focused on her open mouth before flying back up to her eyes and she started to back away once again. It only made him move closer, nearly snarling at her. "Ever since that night in the maze, I've wanted you, Amu. I decided then and there that you were going to be mine. And I rarely change my mind." Letting go of her face, he leaned back, giving her room to breathe. It was like a switch had gone off within him; one second, he was furious, the next, emotinoless. "I'll make you a deal, Amu. Once you can tell me what you really want, I'll do it. Simple as that. Whatever you _truly_ wish, I'll grant. All you have to do is give me a chance to show you what this"—he motioned widely with his arm—"_freedom_ really feels like. I won't force you into anything, I won't let any harm come to you." He paused, extending his hand. "Do we have a deal?"

Disbelief flooded her eyes, followed by trepidation. "What...what if I do not believe you when you say you will not force me into anything? I just want to...go home. Can I not be allowed that?"

His eyes narrowed dangerously, his jaw tensing. "That's _not_ part of this deal. The fact that I'm making you _any_ deal doesn't mean it's because I _have_ to." He pointed over her shoulder towards the open ocean, crowding closer to her once again. "If you jump into the ocean again, when I get you back on this ship, you'd better believe that I'll give you a punishment that you won't be likely to forget." Standing straight with his arms crossed over his chest, neither his eyes nor voice softened. "So, _Amu_, do we have a deal?"

Amu stared at him, shocked to say the least. He had never been so...outright with her. And something in his face told her that he would definitely follow through with his threats. He could just as easily take away his offer, make her do whatever he pleased. They were miles from shore, so she had no means to escape. Until she _could_ run, this was the best thing coming her way. "I...I just have to let you show me this world? Then you will do as I ask?" Her voice was small, quiet. She was scared and that was all there was to it.

He nodded, gaze filling with mischievous determination. "As long as you really want whatever you're asking me to do, I'll do it."

Glancing down at his hand, she sighed before putting her dainty grip in his. Clearing her throat, she said, louder than before, "Then I believe we have a deal, pirate."

"One more thing," he whispered, waiting for her eyes to meet his. Tugging on her hand until she fell into his chest, he said, "You have to call me Ikuto." With that, his lips came down on hers swiftly, making his point abundantly clear. He planned to have her in the end, and she would need to grow used to the idea.

For a moment, Amu was frozen, as if she had never been kissed before. She just stood there, mouth semi-open while his lips moved over hers. Then her hands flew up, shoving at his shoulders and chest, trying to turn her head away. She opened her mouth to say something, probably to berate him, and his tongue swept in. She let out a small sound before her fingers curled into his shirt slightly.

Smiling against her lips, Ikuto increased the pressure on her mouth, his arms winding around her to bring her closer. Her mouth moved hesitantly against his, though it didn't match his nearly frantic pace. When her tongue lightly brushed against his and he realized that she wasn't completely in control of herself, the pirate couldn't hold back the groan that bubbled from his throat.

At the sound, Amu stopped all movement, but it didn't last long. As soon as she started squirming against him, Ikuto reluctantly released her, watching her with laughing eyes. "Princess," he mumbled huskily, eyes flaring, "did I just take your first kiss?"

A blush spread brightly across her cheeks just as she shouted, "Do not _ever_ do something so...so...ugh!" Spinning away from him, she stomped back to the cabin, throwing the door open with a flourish. What was left of her skirt fluttered as she disappeared into the darkness of the room.

Ikuto followed after, smirking to himself. He was definitely going to enjoy having this princess on his ship.

_A warning to the people,  
>the good and the evil,<br>this is war._

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto, the Monster of the Seas, has taken her, Your Majesty. He eluded capture, but we have guards stationed at every port in the kingdom. We have let neighboring kingdoms know, as well, and..."

Tadase couldn't hear much more as he stood outside of the study, but the informant continued explaining the situation to both Tadase's father and Amu's. The kings were deep in conversation, then, discussing their possible maneuvers at this point. The young prince could hear them murmuring about how they could send out laws that made it impossible for the ship to dock, to buy anything from merchants in their kingdom. Until Princess Amu was returned, they would be as ruthless as the Monster of the Seas was rumored to be.

But they would be hurting the princess as well. She wouldn't be able to eat what she needed, especially since she was nothing more than a prisoner on the ship. She would be the last one afforded a meal, they reasoned. Besides, then she might be simply killed, her body sent back to the kingdom as a show of power. _Will they really risk her life?_ Tadase wondered.

They could send all their fleets after the ship. If they could take it over, they would get both the pirate and the princess. Two birds, one stone, as the Hotori king said. Then the wedding could go on as planned, the kings wouldn't have to worry about their livelihoods after they died. And they would go down in history as the men who had finally captured the Monster of the Seas.

But they couldn't stand a chance of Amu being injured in the fighting that would no doubt ensue. She was fragile and hadn't known an injury in her life. Not to mention the risk of Tsukiyomi using her as hostage; they would be right where they had started.

Except Amu might not be in adequate..."shape" to be returned as a proper bride. That was what they had to be prepared for, Tadase heard. If Ikuto had taken her in the way he had implied at the wedding, there was no way that they could make the prince marry her. She could be impure.

_They think that I would not take her anyways? I should have been able to protect her before. I should have kept her at my side. That's what a real king-to-be would have done._

Neither of the men knew of Tadase's struggle to accept that it hadn't been his responsibility to protect Amu on their wedding day. No, it had been the guards that had failed to do their job and they were the ones to be punished. How could they have expected Tadase to be able to watch over her while protecting himself? He was the sole heir to the Hotori kingdom; he had no siblings that might be able to take his place. He was also the son of one of the most powerful kings in the region. He needed to be protected, more so than Amu, whose younger sister could easily be trained into queenhood. Besides, she was a woman and wouldn't be in charge of an entire nation, anyways.

"...he also took the Dumpty Key from the altar, Your Majesty. If he were to find out that he also has the Humpty Lock on that ship, he could take _both_ kingdoms without much trouble."

Tadase froze at that last part. How was the Dumpty Key—something originally belonging to the Tsukiyomi clan—able to give control of the kingdom? He knew that the Humpty Lock was the heirloom of the Hinamori royals, but how did the key to match the lock work into the equation? Only the lock meant royalty, since the Hotori's were the rightful heirs to their kingdom. The Tsukiyomi's had only been advisers to the kings of old, as far as he was aware.

But as the men's frantic whispers increased, Tadase became positive that something else was going on, something that he wasn't aware of. And it was time for him to find out what.

Turning away from the study, he strode with purpose out of the castle. He would find the best men in the region and set sail before the kings knew what was going on. He would go get Amu and some answers.

_Tsukiyomi Ikuto, I will know what you have to do with the Dumpty Key. Count on it._

_The songs, respectively, are:_

_Everything You Want by Vertical Horizon  
>and This is War by 30 Seconds to Mars<em>

_I realize that this was a short chapter, but I didn't want too much to go on throughout it. It's only been a day, after all._


	4. Chapter 3

_It's been awhile since I updated. I'm sorry. But have you guys ever heard of _Dengeki Daisy_? I'm in love with that and _Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! _and _Faster Than a Kiss,_ so I would suggest them to any of you!_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Shugo Chara!

Chapter Three

_Mama never taught me how to love;  
>Daddy never taught me how to feel.<em>

Amu had fought with Ikuto for half the night over the sleeping arrangements. Though he hadn't budged on his position of sharing the bed with her, she had tried to sneak into the thick chair many times, only to be caught against him each time. She'd turned to him in the circle of his arms, gold eyes flashing with anger.

"If you think to make me sleep in the same _bed_ as you, I would prefer for you to sleep on _that_ side while I am on _this _one." She put the palm of her hand in his face before he could say anything. "And your arguments are both unnecessary and unheeded, for your information."

When she spoke to him like that, he wondered if she would use those fierce little fingernails to claw at him if he were to kiss her. Something about her fuming at him was...sexy. He wanted to just pull her closer and see if he could steal her second kiss as well as her first.

But he'd let her have her wish, watched her as she fell into a fitful sleep just inches away from him. He wanted to reach out and bring her to his chest, but he knew that she would only fight if he were to do that.

Soon, he too was floating into a dreamland he was unused to.

The moment he awoke, however, he was aware that she had disappeared from his bed. An angry growl rose from his throat immediately, his eyes flying open to search the room. Of course, he didn't find her there. Instead, he had to go through the process of searching _his entire ship_ to find out that at some point she had sneaked into the barracks, choosing to sleep there instead.

And that was where he was at now, staring furiously down at a pink-haired princess that was obviously in the middle of a good dream. She had the sweetest smile on her face, was clutching at the sheets with her long, thin fingers as if she didn't want to let go of whatever was there. Lips parted slightly, she would let out tiny little sounds—almost like she was talking to someone—that made him want to groan in response.

But he couldn't help wanting to take that sweet smile from her as jealousy warred within him. Whoever she dreamed about was the luckiest son of a bitch, in Ikuto's mind, and he wasn't about to let that go. He wanted her to dream of him, just as he had her for nearly seven years. He wanted to be the thing on her mind. If she was dreaming about her _prince_, so help him, Ikuto would rip little Tadase to shreds before she could blink.

Scooping her up in his arms, he ignored her mumbled protest as she started to wake up. As his men walked past the scene, they snickered, murmuring that the girl was definitely in for some serious punishment. He didn't bother to acknowledge them, except for when Utau came stomping up to him.

"Ikuto, do you know the kind of trouble we're in because you took her? She's a damn _princess_. We could all be hanged over this!" she shouted, trying to keep up with his long strides. It wasn't as if he didn't notice the gleam of jealousy flashing in the depths of her purple eyes, but it wasn't as if he cared, either. She could think all she wanted, but the chances of them getting caught were pretty low. The Monster of the Seas was careful of when and where they ported, and the water was enough to hide them.

"Who is...you! Put me down, put me down!" Amu shrieked, awoken no doubt by Utau's shouting. She squirmed frantically until he finally set her on her feet, taking firm hold of her upper arm. "Let go of me! It is not proper for me to be staying in your rooms! Do you know what that would do to my reputation? I am supposed to marry someone else!"

Yanking the fighting girl closer to his side as he reached his cabin's door, he sliced a blue glare towards his sister, snarling, "I don't care. Make sure no one interrupts me."

With that, he threw Amu into the room and slammed in behind her, sure to lock the door. He stood with his arms crossed over his chest, furious at the combination of waking up without her curled up to him—he had _dreamed_ of that moment—and seeing her so happy about someone else. She stood, glaring at him in return as her breath came out in harsh bursts.

"I am not something that you can just...just...throw around!" she hissed, practically foaming at the mouth. She looked like she was ready to lunge at him, using whatever necessary to get past him.

He hoped that she would come at him. God, if he got her into his arms, hissing and spitting, he didn't know if she'd have any reputation left if she was ever released from his care.

Which she wouldn't be.

Ever.

_He's a wolf in disguise,  
>But I can't stop staring in those evil eyes.<em>

She refused to admit that she was afraid of him, of what he was capable of. She would show him she wasn't the type of damsel to be in distress. Maybe she had to be on this ship, but that didn't mean she was going to let him do with her as he pleased. Even if she lost in the end—something she _was not_ going to let happen—she wouldn't do it without a fight. And his rude, primitive way of carting her around was definitely getting old very, very fast!

Anger flooded through her as he just continued to watch her with that dark look on his face, as if _he_ had a reason to be indignant! She was the one that had been kidnapped, not him! He hadn't been forcibly taken from a place of comfort and brought to live on a pirate's ship for an undetermined amount of time!

Something within her, some long hidden instinct, warned her to stay away. It whispered comfortingly in her ear, telling her what to do.

To run at him, to hit him with her fists, would be futile. She would do nothing more than stoke the rage already pouring from him. To try to get past him would only result in him picking her up again, something she was hoping to avoid. The last thing she wanted was to antagonize him into an act they wouldn't be able to take back.

But she wanted to _hurt_ him. If he wanted to be upset with her, she wanted to give him a damn good reason for it. She wanted him to know that _she didn't care_.

Without hesitation, she grabbed the heaviest thing within her reach—a beautiful gold goblet that sat on the small table on the opposite side of the room from the bed—and swung it towards him, pointing it at him threateningly. "It was not in the deal that I would be subject to your whims and fancies! Last night, you stole my first kiss and then you expected me to share your bed! You told me that you would not force me into anything. You _promised_. And, now, I believe our deal is broken." She remembered watching her father deal with men of other kingdoms that had broken the promises set in treaties and laws. Mimicking her memories, she stood up straighter, lifted her chin, and spoke directly into Ikuto's eyes, "I believe that means our deal is a moot point. Release me."

Shock passed over his features for the briefest of moments, quickly replaced by a smirk of mocking rather than acquiescence. "You're out of your mind, Princess, if you think that I would ever really let you go under such flimsy circumstances." He took a step closer to her, the smirk widening when she took a frightened step backwards. "You're frightened of me?" he asked pleasantly just before another dark expression passed over the features of his face. "You should be. I have every intention of keeping you here."

Both furious and fearful at his words, Amu did the only thing she could think to. She threw the goblet at him, putting all the strength she could muster into the attack. She watched with a certain amount of satisfaction as it hit the door directly behind where his head had been, just before he'd ducked.

The feeling was fleeting when she saw the fire that leaped into his eyes.

With a small shriek, she narrowly avoided being caught by his sweeping arms, dodging by jumping to the bed and standing on it, as far from the sides as she could be. "Do _not_ put your hands on me again! I forbid it!" she shouted, wishing, for once, that she was in her room in her parents' castle, guards standing just outside of the door. No one on this ship was on her side, none of them would come to her rescue.

Chuckling arrogantly, he moved to the side of the bed. "_You_ forbid _me_? Yeah, we'll see where that gets you." He made another swipe for her, only to get his hand kicked away. Annoyance played across his features, his mouth set in a hard line. "Amu, if you don't get down from there, so help me God, we won't leave this bed for _days_."

She stopped at that, staring at him with wide, frozen eyes. There was no way a captain of a ship could simply stay in his cabin for _days_, was there? Surely he had to be a part of the ship's maintenance or whatever it was that ships needed on a daily basis. Was this a threat he could really go through with? Or was this just something to scare her?

Believing it was the latter, amber eyes narrowed as she hissed, "As if you could actually do that!"

Before she knew what was happening, he'd grabbed her ankle and yanked her to the bed, quickly straddling her hips and pinning her hands above her heads. Only then did she realize the scene they must make. Both flushed with anger, half-dressed, seeing as she was still in her _torn_ dress and he was in only his trousers. Anyone that might come in would jump to bold conclusions, she was sure, and that frightened her worse than anything else Ikuto could do to her.

Struggling against his hold, she pleaded, "Get off of me! Please! This is not something I want!" She clenched her eyes closed, hoping that if he was going to do it, he would do it fast. She didn't know if she could take the shame that came along with it.

For whatever reason, she could feel that he wasn't moving closer to her. She didn't dare look up at him to make sure, but his weight didn't shift, just kept her easily held down without so much as a flex. It was silent other than her squirming against the bed covers for several moments.

Finally he spoke.

"Jesus Christ," he breathed, "I'm not trying to _rape_ you, damnit! You need to hear what I have to say, whether you like it or not!"

She was shocked, to say the very least. She had never heard of someone—namely a pirate—simply not _taking_ what they wanted. It was strange that he would be the one to do so. Her eyes nervously opened, watching the emotions crossing his face without saying a word.

He was honest, she could see. He wasn't leaning down to take her mouth—as he had the night before—but he still hadn't moved off of her. Rather, he just lifted most of his weight off her.

"If you'd stop throwing things at me for a moment," he said snidely, his lip curling in a snarl, "maybe I could tell you why it was a _horrible_ idea for you to try to spend the night in the barracks with _a bunch of pirate men_, hmm?" Amu's eyes widened at the way he spoke to her, as if she were a spoiled brat that needed to be taught proper manners. But with their position and his mood, she didn't dare interrupt him. "While _I _gave you a deal, _they_ did not. And since you have no real standing on this ship like my sister does—seeing as she practically runs the damned thing—they probably wouldn't think twice about doing things you wouldn't enjoy.

"Now, from here on out, you will be staying in here, in my bed, with _me_, because that's the way this works. If you want to wander around during the day when we're all up and about, you go right on ahead." Ikuto stood, keeping his sapphire eyes locked on her as he continued speaking. "You will wear clothes that Utau or I provide for you, however, seeing as that dress is no longer...let's say 'proper', for lack of a better term. You will eat the food that we give you—all of it—to prevent scurvy and the like. Understood?" Crossing his arms over his chest, he waited impatiently for her to answer.

She blinked at all the new information, slowly sitting up on the bed. She really hadn't thought about how the other men would treat her. Ikuto seemed like the real threat, not his men. But she supposed that she would probably be taken better care of under the captain's watch than his men's. She should have thought about that before sneaking out, she guessed, but that didn't mean that he had the right to carry her around like luggage!

"I am...sorry for not thinking about the...consequences of what I was doing. But!" she added at his astonished look, pointing a stiff finger in his face. "But that does not excuse the fact that you were incredibly rude when you simply ripped me from my comfortable bed to throw me around up here! I think you owe me an apology!"

He merely blinked at her for a moment, as if he had never thought that she had it in her to tell him off so easily. She hadn't stumbled over what to say or anything like that. Instead, she was holding her ground, easily keeping herself from shaking and stammering by imagining how he would try to argue with her. Surely, there was nothing that he could fight with, since she'd apologized and demanded one for herself. She wanted to know what he would do.

Taking her completely off guard, the blue-haired pirate leaned forward, his eyes holding hers as he took her accusatory finger into his mouth. The golden orbs that haunted him grew bigger, her lips parting in disbelief at what he was doing.

But something flared inside her, somewhere that she'd never really paid much attention to. Though she didn't know what she was feeling, she could feel the heat rise to her cheeks, but not in the same way it did when she was embarrassed. And the way his eyes flashed at her...it wasn't helping the situation. Her toes curled against the wood floor, the cool seeping into her feet as she watched the changes coming over his face.

Obviously, she was doing the same because that feline predator was coming out in his eyes. He watched her as he pulled away—so excruciatingly slowly—as if he were reacting to her every move, maneuvering any way that he could to get her backed into a corner. And she wasn't sure if she was frightened or excited. The what ifs of the situation weighed on her.

What if he took another kiss from her?

What if he gently pushed her back to her back, following her down?

What if he just got up, pulled on his shirt with a muffled curse, and stomped out the door?

Well, she got to learn all about the last one. Because that's exactly what he did then, only he threw her an almost...reluctant glance, as if he were being forced to walk away.

The sound of the door quietly closing behind him was more echoing than any slam could have been.

_Ain't no shame in a blue collar forty,  
>Little house, little kids, little small town story.<br>If you don't ever do anything else for me,  
>Just do this for me, brother.<br>Come on home, boy._

"Ikuto?"

He tried not to sigh at Utau's questioning younger-sister tone. Slowly, she was starting to fade away from her dependence on him—he had his first mate to thank for that—but it didn't stop the fact that she was still so over-protective of him that she would probably catch a blade for him.

But he supposed that she had a reason to be wary of him at this point. More and more, he was finding himself at his wits' end. He was biting her head off left and right and that wasn't fair to her. She was just being herself, yet he was getting increasingly stressed over...well, everything.

_Father,_ he thought to himself, _forgive me for being rude to Utau. And taking the detour with Amu. I promise, I will get our honor back, even if it kills me._ He gently twisted the chain on which the key hung, keeping his eyes focused on the sea.

Knowing better than to give his sister the opportunity to tackle him, he stayed in the same position. "Utau, have you brought Amu clothes to wear? Proper ones, I mean," he added, remembering the garments she'd given the princess after the overboard incident. He could barely stifle a shudder at the image of Amu actually wearing those things. God, he was going to hell for thinking what he was. After how she'd reacted to his teasing, he knew that he was in trouble. How much longer could he keep away from her?

Standing a little straighter, Utau shook out her blonde pigtails, not even trying to hide her disgust towards the younger girl. "I left them outside the door, _captain_." Good, her backbone had returned. That was a good sign. "I hope they're good enough for her, though, seeing as _you've taken one of the most powerful princesses in the world._ But, no, no," she said, waving off worries sarcastically, "we're only to be hanged, so whatever she wants, right?"

Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed that hers were narrowed, purple glittering with anger. She was plotting, he knew, and he was going to have to keep her away from Amu when they got closer to their next port. Otherwise...he might lose his pinkette.

And when he'd just caught her.

Throwing a dark glare over his shoulder, knowing it would cower some of the meanest convicts, he replied in a low, threatening voice, "I don't require your assistance, _sister_. I know what I'm doing."

There was a short pause after he turned back.

Then came a soft, barely audible sob. Still, he didn't look at her as he felt her arms wrapping around him from behind. "I'm sorry, Ikuto," she breathed into his back. "I just...I've been watching you destroy yourself over the lock and key. Everything...I don't want you to end up killing yourself over it."

He took a deep breath to speak softly, but she interrupted him quickly. "We can go back to Mother. If we go there, no one will ever find us. Father...made his choices and he's hunted because of it. Please don't do that to yourself," she added on a cry, squeezing him tighter.

Ikuto rubbed where her hands met on his stomach gently, answering sadly, "You know I can't do that, Utau. I need to fix this. I need to bring Father home."

Dampness met his back through the thin shirt he'd hastily thrown on to get away from Amu's temptation. The thought of the pinkette made him want to go back to his room and drag her under the covers.

But his sister made a good point. Someday, all his luck and reputation would run out. Then he would be stuck up a creek without a paddle. Did he really want to risk everyone on the ship that he had come to know? Would he ask them to give up their lives for something that might never happen?

Still, he didn't say a word to his sister as she disengaged herself from him. Nor did he move when Kuukai yelled for him. Everything was falling apart now that he had done the unthinkable. Now, he was going to have to do some fancy footwork to bring them all out alive and get what he wanted.

_Everything_ he wanted.

_The songs are, respectively:_

_How Do You Love Someone by Ashley Tisdale  
>Monster by Lady Gaga<br>Homeboy by Eric Church_

_I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Thank you to all my loyal readers; next chapter is going to have a couple shout-outs!_


	5. Chapter 4

_I know it's been awhile, but I have other stories to worry about. Not to mention finals and family drama. I hope you all enjoy this chapter!_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Shugo Chara!

Chapter Four

_Lying in my bed I hear the clock tick,  
>and think of you.<br>Caught up in circles,  
>confusion is nothing new.<em>

Amu stood at the bow of the ship, staring out at the sea ahead of them. The dress that Utau had delivered fit comfortably, the pale yellow color complimenting her nicely. Though she'd been offered tights and trousers, she hadn't been able to take her eyes off the beautiful material of the dress. Every day since the...incident had gotten worse and worse for her, at least in her mind.

It had been two days since her run in with the Monster of the Seas in his quarters. Two days of no more than a few words from him at any given point in the day.

Hating that she admitted it to herself, the princess knew that she was actually _hoping _that Ikuto would at least _talk_ to her about what had happened.

She was still shocked at her reaction to his...teasing. She never would have thought that she'd feel the way she did at that moment; ladies weren't intrigued by such barbaric actions. No, they were supposed to keep themselves chaste and pure until marriage in thought, word, and deed. Fear should have been her main emotion at that point.

Only it wasn't. Sure, there was a little mixed in; she'd never been in that kind of situation with a man before. But it had mingled with something like...desire. She'd _wanted_ him to continue, however disturbing that sounded to her. She wanted him to push her just a little bit farther over that edge that she was slowly making her way towards. If he would have asked her for her virginity, she didn't think she'd have been able to say no. Or yes. She would have been stuck in a delightful in-between stage that left him to make the decisions.

Instead of pushing the limits, he'd left. He'd stormed out, leaving her shaken and alone. Every time someone walked too close to the door, she had wondered if that was him, returning to finish what he'd started. But it never was.

Since then, he'd spent as little time as possible with her. At night, she would fall asleep long before he returned and awake just as the spot where he'd laid grew cold. She was positive that he was avoiding her on purpose because he came up with excuses to leave her presence whenever she came out on deck.

What had caused such a reaction? Hadn't he made it pretty obvious that he was planning on keeping her? He wanted to have her, so why didn't he do it then, when he had the chance?

"Princess, please step away from the rail," said a now-familiar voice from behind her.

Amu turned to find Kuukai, Ikuto's first mate, with his hands cupped around his mouth, meant to make his voice shift pitches. Green eyes flashed with sympathy and mischief as his hands lowered, showing a lopsided grin that matched his roguish appearance. Red-brown hair hung just a bit too long in his face and a diamond earring gleamed on one ear. Since she'd started venturing out onto the deck, he'd been the one to make friends with her, where Utau—Ikuto's younger sister—had decided to become something of an antagonist.

Rolling expressive gold eyes, Amu moved away from the side, noting that they were coming up on land rather quickly. "Are we going to port? It cannot be safe for you all, so close to where I was..." Her voice faded out. She couldn't bring herself to say "kidnapped" because, she had to admit, Ikuto was giving her more freedom than she'd gotten in her kingdom. She didn't have to stay within a certain part of the ship or spend time with people she didn't want to. Like she did with Utau, she could simply stay away from the person. Her only rule was to be in the captain's quarters whenever she slept, and she was much more comfortable there since Ikuto's warning anyway.

Though he seemed like a joker, Kuukai was actually very attuned to the feelings of those around him. Rather than poking fun at her or questioning why she wasn't able to finish her thought, he just said, "Yeah, we should make it there in only a few more minutes. Just don't go anywhere until Ikuto tells you where you're going and where you're not."

She felt the muscle in her eyebrow start to twitch. She was waiting for the _captain's_ permission? As a princess, she was probably the only person that would be safe on the entire ship once they got onto land. Especially since she was pretty sure that they hadn't gone far enough to leave the reach of the Hotori kingdom.

Nodding to Kuukai, she turned away and moved back towards the room she shared with Ikuto. She was simply too angry to let this deed go unpunished. Though he wouldn't talk to her other than what was necessary, he dared to think that she would follow his orders? The blue-haired man would have to think again.

Besides, what did he care if she ran from them? Wasn't she nothing more than a nuisance? That was how he was treating her, anyway. As if she were a pest that could be ignored! He thought that he could take her from her wedding, force her to sleep in his room with him, _steal her first kiss_, and then act as if she were not there?

"Amu."

His voice—which brought not only anger, but something else in the pit of her stomach—came to her ear from much too close as she started to open the door to their room. A small shiver coursed up her spine, leaving her a little worried, but it didn't stop the cool look that came to her face.

Before answering, she walked into the room, knowing that he followed. It took everything within her to keep the emotionless facade going; her body was thrumming with that strange feeling she had only ever felt with him. "Yes, _captain_?"

One elegant blue eyebrow rose at that. Ikuto's back straightened as his arms crossed over his chest, daring her. "I suppose you already know what I told Kuukai, yeah?" At her narrowed eyes, he continued. "It's for your own good. We don't know what has gone on with the royals since you came with me—"

"'Came with you'?" A small, dark laugh rose from her chest. "Do not act as if this were my _choice_. I believe everyone is aware of the real status of our little excursion." She wanted to hurt him, yes, but that word "kidnapped" was still too much for her. As were anything that could be construed in the same manner.

Brow furrowing, the tall, lean man simply continued his thought. "And since we _don't_ know, they could have just told the masses that you are dead and now they will treat you as a pirate. You know, to protect them from _bad publicity_ and all that." He spat the words with a look that almost seemed like he was accusing _her_ of something. "So, I've decided that you will stay with me until we return to the ship. Unless you would prefer to just stay here, then I will have Kuukai and Utau guard this door." He motioned behind him, implying that she would stay in the room.

Anger flowed freely through her, but she didn't let it change her demeanor. "Oh, really? You think that I will simply do as you say because you are the _captain_? You forget who I am. I was not raised to take orders; I was born to give them. And you will do well to remember your place." Crossing her arms over her chest, she turned away from him, her nose lifted slightly in the air. There was absolutely no way that she was backing down. He was so disgusted by her that he could barely be around her, so what was the point in trying to keep her?

Suddenly, a long-fingered hand wrapped around her wrist, spinning her around until she found herself face to face with a chest that she would do well to forget. Then, before she knew what had happened, she was on her back on the bed, legs hanging off the edge. Frightened, Amu blinked up at Ikuto with wide eyes, catching his furious gaze.

Their position didn't help with her already-shaky disposition on their relationship, whatever it may be. Fear and desire warred within her, bringing her to a standstill as that predatory glare came over his face once again. Only this time, it didn't look like he had any intention of backing down.

As she laid there, petrified, he brought both of her wrists up to hold in one of his hands, the other skimming down her side and sending shivers throughout her. "Amu," he murmured, his voice surprisingly calm considering the expression crossing his features. He leaned close to her, but didn't kiss her. Instead, his mouth found her ear where he added lightly, "If you do _anything_ to put yourself in harms way, there will be _severe_ repercussions. The threat still stands; cross me and we won't be leaving this bed for _days_."

Her eyes widened as more of his weight came down on her, bringing his words home. Heat rose to her cheeks and it felt like she had to remind herself to breath. Ikuto's face raised from beside hers, instead lining his mouth up with hers. Blue eyes caught amber, completely focused on the owner. Just before his lips met hers, he murmured, "Do you understand?" keeping his eyes lock on hers.

She nodded slowly, eyes darting down to his lips.

"Good."

A quick peck on the cheek and he rose, straightening his clothes. Making his way to the door, he said, "We'll be docking soon; I suggest you head out before we do if you plan to leave here at all."

For a few moments after he left, Amu could only stare at the door, shocked at what had just happened. Then anger rose and she shrieked, throwing an ink-bottle at the door.

The chuckle she heard only drove her more crazy.

_He's gotta be strong,  
>and he's gotta be fast,<br>and he's gotta be fresh from the fight._

_I hope she isn't scared._

That was all Ai could think of when she thought of her young mistress. Though Amu liked to believe that she could take care of herself, she was taken by _pirates_, one of which made it abundantly clear what he wanted from her. The thought of that brute laying one hand on her precious little sister sent waves of anger never before experienced flowing through her. So help the man if he had hurt Hinamori Amu. Ai would destroy him.

It was why she'd demanded to go with Prince Tadase. When she had heard that he was preparing a ship for battle against the Monster of the Seas, she'd forced him to accept her company. There was no way she would let him turn her down.

Now that she had left the propriety of the Hinamori castle, she found herself looking over the young prince. Though she was seven years older than Tadase and had known him since Amu had met him, she couldn't help noticing that he had filled out quite a bit since she'd last really looked at him.

His blonde hair was perfectly coiffed and hung around his face like an angel's halo. Ruby-red eyes caught even the most miniscule details, picking out people that were hiding something. He was taller than she was, which was a feat in itself. Though he was raised as a prince, he had learned how to fight and it showed in his lean frame. He walked with purpose and a regal air, as well as strength.

Turning her attention to the captain that Tadase had chosen to keep the ship following the path it needed to, she couldn't help the feeling of discomfort and paranoia that swept through her. Something wasn't right about him. It was obvious that there was something he was hiding from the prince, even if Tadase didn't let himself believe it.

The man was too tall and largely built, with muscle not fat. Thick, wavy black hair was tied back in a ponytail, though a lot of it fell in his face, and he watched her from beneath the shadow of it. His eyes were almost as dark as his hair, giving him that ultra-bad look. And the smile he threw at her as he looked her up and down...she wasn't comfortable with him. Not at all.

That didn't stop her, however. She would find out his secret that she knew he was hiding, especially if it had anything to do with Amu. He wasn't allowed to hurt her anymore than anyone else, and she was going to keep it that way.

_I dreamed I was missing.  
>You were so scared,<br>but no one would listen,  
>'cause no one else cared.<em>

Ikuto couldn't help how his gaze was drawn back to the woman at his side. Her pink hair would have caught anyone's eyes and her beauty would have kept them stuck on her. He noticed that other men throughout the small seaside village doing a double-take and couldn't stop the snarl that formed on his lips. Tightening his hold on her hand, he dragged his eyes from her shocked face to send out a warning to all the males around them.

He knew that Amu hadn't noticed. Since their encounter, she'd been too furious with him to do anything other than take out her petty revenge. She'd tried to trip him at least four times, had almost forced him into a pile of waste, even shoved him into the wall of one of the shops. Whenever she caught him looking at her, she would stick out her tongue like a child.

If she did it again, he might take her up on the offer.

"Utau," Ikuto shouted over his shoulder as a flash of gold passed the corner of his eye. Once his sister made it to his side, he leaned down, whispering in her ear, "Take out two scouts. Find out if there are guards following us."

Nodding, her long blonde hair bobbed as she slowly walked towards two of her most trusted men. A quick message was passed between them and they all broke apart, going in different directions. Her disappearance led Kuukai to come up on the other side of Amu, taking her arm despite Ikuto's look.

"Maybe you should come with me, Amu," Kuukai said with a bright smile before glancing up at Ikuto. A suspicious gleam, accompanied by a head jerk, met the captain's questioning look. "Ikuto has some business to attend to. Some of the guys and I will show you some of the sights."

Amu smiled up at him deviously, no doubt hoping to use this little adventure to drive Ikuto crazy.

Which it probably would have if he hadn't caught sight of what Kuukai had seen.

"Fine, go," he said, feigning annoyance. If he pretended to be upset, she was more likely to go. "I'll be back for you once I finish my business. Don't stray away from them; you know the consequences."

Her cheeks flamed up, but she did that strange looking-down-her-nose thing that only she could pull off, despite their height difference. "Do not tell me what to do, Ikuto. I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself. However," she took Kuukai's arm with a smile, "I would like to see things that I have never seen before. And who would be better to see them with than my friend Kuukai."

Ikuto didn't know whether to warn Kuukai of his wrath or Amu of Utau's. Either way, he had to leave her and go back towards the man that was eyeing him from across the square.

"I hear you stole a princess."

The blue-haired man narrowed his eyes on the red-haired man standing in front of him. It didn't escape his notice that he was watching Amu disappear over his shoulder, nor did it bode well with him. "What do you want, Nikaidou?" he demanded viciously, careful to keep his hand on the hilt of his sword. "And don't give me cryptic answers; you know I don't like answers that don't come forthright."

Brown eyes flashed with amusement before the older man chuckled. "Oh, Ikuto, you never change. You just keep assuming that your reputation can serve as protection. Someday, you'll come up against a force that you won't be able to stop. And that's the day your reputation fails and you die. Just remember that." Straightening his worn-out clothes, Nikaidou muttered, "I hope you understand why I have to do this."

"What?" Ikuto demanded, drawing his sword. His eyes darted, catching all the movement around them, but none of it was towards him. The gold of the royal guards' uniforms caught his eye, making their way towards where Kuukai had left with Amu. "Amu!" he shouted, turning away from Nikaidou.

"That was a mistake, young friend."

A burning pain seared Ikuto's side, but his dodge had kept it from doing too much damage. Still, he felt the blood starting to pour from his wound, and slammed his sword hilt back to bash the other man hard enough on the head to knock him out. Stumbling, he didn't bother to wait to hear Nikaidou hit the ground, just forced himself to move in the direction Amu had gone. Nothing was going to stop him from protecting her. Nothing.

"Ikuto!"

Utau's voice cut into his mind, the desperate tone catching his attention. Suddenly, she was at his side, breathing, "You're hurt, Ikuto! We have to go back to the ship!" She glanced around frantically, looking for the others. "Where is Kuukai? And the princess?"

"Guards. Nikaidou called the guards. They went that way." He pointed raggedly towards a large crowd. "I bet they're somewhere in there."

Despite Utau's shouts for him to stop, Ikuto pushed through, slamming his way into the group. Kuukai and his men had surrounded Amu, keeping her safe with their bodies and weapons, but they could only protect her for so long. And Ikuto could hear what the guards' orders were.

Kill the pirates.

And the princess.

If she got in the way, they wouldn't stop from swinging at her. In fact, she was probably their top priority if they had been told to kill her.

Fury ate at him and he threw himself into the fray, swinging at the gold-coated men in his way until he had made a path for him and his remaining men, whom Utau must have rounded up. He took no notice to the men in his way, only wanted to get closer to his pinkette. Her face was pale and she looked as if she were trying to cry out. Her distress only fueled his temper, numbing the pain in his side.

Somehow, he managed to get close enough to grab her hand. His men were fighting back the guards, giving them a chance to flee. It wasn't beneath Ikuto to flee in this situation; he needed to keep his beloved safe.

Utau and Kuukai were at his side as he made his way back to the ship. He could hardly breath without pain erupting through him, leaning heavily on Kuukai after an arm curled under his shoulders, holding him up. Hearing Utau and Amu trying to speak to him, he couldn't help trying to look back at the princess's face. When had everything started to get so...fuzzy?

And when did he end up in his bed with two feminine faces hovering over him?

Maybe if he just rested his eyes for a bit, everything else would be fine. Then he would remember what had happened.

_Songs are, respectively:_

_Time After Time by Cyndi Lauper  
>Holding Out for a Hero by Bonnie Tyler<br>Leave Out All the Rest by Linkin Park_

_Okay, I would just like to tell everyone that I purposely kept everything short and sweet with the fighting. Personally, I don't think Ikuto would fall for a long chit-chat with someone he doesn't trust and Nikaidou would realize that. Also, he was injured worse than he thought and that's why the fight was...blank. Next chapter, I plan on doing Amu's part of it, so just wait until then!_


	6. Chapter 5

_I know that it's been _so_ long since I updated, and I'm totally sorry for that! But I was in an accident in late January and was out of school for awhile. Then I had backed up homework and therapy to do, so I hope you can forgive me that it's taken so long!_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Shugo Chara!

Chapter Five

_They say before you start a war,  
>you better know what you're fighting for.<em>

Guards had surrounded Amu completely and she heard the order, "Kill all of them! All of the pirates as well as the princess!"

_They're Tadase's father's guards. Why would they want to kill me?_ No sooner had the thought crossed her mind than she was yanked into a circle of Ikuto's men, Kuukai at the front with his sword out, ready to fight should anyone move closer. Her heart was thumping hard in her throat as she tried to think of how there could be something so traitorous going on from her almost-in-laws. Why would they chance ruining their treaty with her parents?

"Ikuto!" she heard Utau cry just as a blue-haired man threw himself into the fray.

Tears filled her eyes as she saw him stumbling, true fear filling her body. "Save Ikuto!" she ordered to all the men around her, taking her own knife from where she'd hidden it. When they didn't move, she hissed, "That is an _order_! Now go!"

Shocked, they scrambled to do as they were told, easily pushing their way through the crowd. The pinkette stood in the center of everything, disarming two soldiers before her hand was grabbed from behind. She cried out in warning that she was caught until she spun to see Ikuto swaying above her, his face pale and sweating. When he practically fell on her, she called out to Utau and Kuukai to help her and they were immediately at his side, taking him quickly from the scene even as the guards chased after them.

They made it to the boat in record time, throwing themselves onto it as the others joined them. They quickly set off, knowing that the guards would be following as closely as they could.

Ikuto hadn't let go of Amu's hand, though. Even when he'd started drifting in and out of consciousness, his hand was locked around hers, as if he were afraid she'd disappear. She hadn't missed Utau's angry glare, but she couldn't help the blush that came to her cheeks. She was definitely going over the deep edge for this pirate.

But she had to take care of him before she could have him.

As they laid him down in the bed, Amu turned to Kuukai. "Will you help me remove his shirt? He is bleeding from somewhere beneath it; we need to bandage it before it gets infected or bleeds out." The green-eyed man nodded, rushing forward to pull off Ikuto's shirt just as the captain fell unconscious. He tossed it aside then looked back at her for another command. "I need something to bandage the wound." She thought for a moment, then moved towards the ruined mess of her wedding dress. "We will use this." Tearing the material even more, she took a long piece and held it out. "Hold him upright so I may wrap this around his injury."

Kuukai went to obey, but Utau snapped, "Why are you listening to her? This is all her fault! He wouldn't have been hurt if it weren't for her!" The blonde turned on the princess, storming towards her before the first mate could stop her. Stabbing a finger in the smaller woman's chest, Utau shrieked, "If it weren't for you, this wouldn't have happened! You have no right to try to take care of him!"

At first, Amu froze, realizing that what the other woman was saying was true. But she quickly stiffened and took on an air of importance. "Excuse me, but kindly remove your finger from my chest. I have to help your brother. Unless you would rather he get an infection?" She raised an elegant brow at Utau, noting that she was fuming but had no argument that would make any sense in the situation.

Hissing in a breath, Utau moved out of her way, allowing Amu to move to Ikuto's side, though she didn't leave the room. "I'm staying here. I won't let you screw this up."

The pinkette gently bound the pirate's wound, though it wasn't terribly deep. She could barely hold back tears as she looked down at the prone man with sweat on his brow. Brushing his hair back from his forehead, she sat by his side as Kuukai dragged Utau from the room kicking and screaming.

It was all her fault, that much she knew. If she hadn't gotten off the ship, the crew would have just left the moment they saw the guards, instead of trying to protect her. Ikuto wouldn't have run off and gotten himself hurt in the process.

"I am so sorry, Ikuto," she breathed, leaning down to lay her cheek on his chest as the tears silently drifted down her face, landing on his skin. "This is all my fault. Please forgive me, love." She didn't know where the word came from, nor did she care. She just said it without a care.

She laid there for awhile, just gently rubbing his skin, more for her comfort than his. She wondered if he could hear her, but her thoughts became overrun with revenge and how she would get it for what they'd done to Ikuto.

Standing quickly, she strode to the door, throwing it open. "Excuse me!" she called to the crew, who turned towards her with varying amounts of distaste, awe, and shock. "I feel I must say something," she continued as they gathered around her, Kuukai moving to her side quickly. "Those guards were after me, as well as you. I heard the order to kill me with my own ears, which begs the question: why do you see me as so different from you?

"Your captain has been hurt, badly. It will take him several days to recover enough to be walking around, giving orders once again. He has already contracted a fever, as well, so we may need to dock soon for medical supplies. I am aware that the Royal Guard is now after us," she added as they started to argue, easily taking back control of the situation, "and that is why we will have to send out only two or three people. I know that the nearest port is not to far and also that there is a cove large enough for us to hide in while the others are getting supplies. I hope to have all your cooperation in this endeavor."

The moment she stopped speaking, silence fell over the crowd of pirates. They watched her with less distaste, more respect, sensing the easy control she would take over the situation.

Kuukai was the first to say anything after her speech, a strong power to his words. "All right, guys and Utau, you heard her! Let's get this thing hauling ass towards the port so we can get out of there before the guards have a chance to sniff us out!" He leaned over to whisper in Amu's ear, a smirk on his face, "Ikuto and Amu sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S—"

A blush rising on her face, she growled, "That is quite enough!" Turning from him, she returned to the captain's quarters, quietly searching through the room for anything that would calm down Ikuto's pain-filled moans. All she had to do was find something that could be used as a pain reliever for a few more hours; she was sure that they could get to the port soon.

Finding only a bottle of whiskey, she sighed, pouring a bit into a goblet for him to drink. It would just have to do.

_What doesn't kill you makes a fighter,  
>footsteps even lighter.<em>

It was almost unanimous that Amu take over the role of captain until Ikuto was well enough to return to his duties. Utau was furious over the decision, though she didn't do anything to oppose the crew's decision.

"Princess, where is the cove? We're close to the port, but we can't stay in that harbor with the guards so close behind," Kuukai asked as she stood at the bow, her mind stuck on the man lying in his bed, bleeding.

She had checked his wound several times, making sure that it was clotting properly, that his bandages were clean. Luckily, he seemed to be a fast healer; the worst of it was closed up, though too much movement would send him back into the state he was in before. The whiskey had given him a small reprieve, though small moans would still escape him once in awhile. She just wished that his temperature would go down soon, that he would wake for more than just a few passing seconds.

Kuukai's hand met her shoulder, waking her from her musing. "Princess?" he questioned.

She took a steadying breath and said, "I am sorry, Kuukai; I was a bit lost in thought. What were you saying?" Her hands folded politely in front of her, though they clenched tightly with worry.

"Uh...where's the cove? We're close to port—"

She jumped, hope blossoming inside of her for a safe trip. "Yes! It is just a little farther west. It is quite well hidden, but large enough for the ship, I am sure. Send out the three fastest men and have them get bandages and antibiotics—no matter what it takes." Her voice was low, giving her unspoken consent to steal if need be.

Amu still didn't fully understand how she had been voted captain, but she realized that it was definitely giving her a certain amount of pride. Before, she'd never truly had anything to call her own, never really been a leader. Though she wasn't a doormat in the least, she knew that she let some things pass by her. This new leadership position, however, with people depending on her for orders and ideas, was rather intriguing, to say the least. It gave her the feeling of belonging and being needed that had always been absent from her life before. Now, she was someone that could proudly hold their head high and announce, "I _am_ necessary to someone, somewhere.

As Kuukai left to find those that would leave the ship and warn the man guiding it of where to go, Utau took her chance to step forward, practically hissing at Amu, "Ikuto's asking for you." As the younger woman went to move past her, the blonde caught her arm, a warning glare in her eyes. "It's your fault he thinks he's in love with you, you know. If you would just leave, never come back, this wouldn't be a problem." Leaning closer to murmured directly in Amu's ear, Utau said, "I could help you. I could get you off this ship before anyone notices. Ikuto will never be the wiser."

Eyes wide, Amu froze for a moment, disbelieving what she was hearing. There was a chance for her...to return? She could go back to her family, live with them once again?

But there was something going on with the Hotori family, she remembered; they'd ordered for her to be killed as well. _"Bad publicity, you know."_ Ikuto's words sprang into her mind without pause, reminding her that she was safer on a ship with pirates than she was on land.

Gently taking her arm from Utau's hold, she said with disdain, "You should show more loyalty to your brother, should you not?" Holding her head high, she looked down her nose as best as she could at the other woman. "I have much more important things to do at this time than worry about going back to my kingdom. As you said before, your brother was hurt because of me; I do not enjoy having debts held over my head." With that, she strode to the captain's quarters, ignoring Utau's shriek of rage.

Before, she would have jumped at the chance, easily been led astray. But she couldn't entirely get past the feeling of being needed that came with her position on the ship. No, she wouldn't leave. Not until she knew that Ikuto was healthy. And from there, she would have to make a decision.

"Ikuto," she whispered as she slowly closed the door. "Have you awoken?" She was terrified, to say the least, though she hid it well. She wondered why he would have suddenly called her in there, asking to see her. Was he in pain? Was he slipping away to that place that only the dead could reach?

His head slowly turned towards hers on his pillow, his eyes glazed over. Someone had removed the blanket from him, though he was still sweating heavily. She knew that he didn't truly see her, only focused on the shape of her body. "Princess Amu?" he questioned, looking confused as he tried to place her. "I really did take you, yeah?"

_He is delirious with fever_, she realized, moving quickly and softly to his bedside. She grabbed a pan filled with cool water, dipped a handkerchief in it, then gently patted his forehead to cool him down. "Shh, you need to rest. We will speak once you are better." With as pale as he was, she wondered if he would simply pass out anyways or if he would try to keep himself awake just to say whatever he was going to.

Gaze leaving her face, he looked towards the ceiling. "Always so proper. You weren't that proper when we met in the courtyard at your palace the first time. You weren't even afraid of me when I caught you then. And you were so _young_." His eyes drifted back to her, though his head didn't turn. "You know, I think that was then I fell in love with you. Even though you were standing between me and the treasure I wanted."

She blinked at him. "What?" Shaking her head, she sighed heavily. "You are truly delirious. You must go back to sleep."

"Even though you're the Hinamori princess, I fell in love with you," he continued, as if she hadn't spoken. "Even though you're best friends with that Hotori kid, I didn't care. I crashed your wedding, stealing you _and_ your dowry." He laughed without mirth. "Still, both the key and the lock belong to my family. By rights. But you wouldn't know about that. Only the kings are allowed to know."

"What are you accusing my family of, Ikuto?" she demanded, standing with her fists clenched at her sides. "Do you blame us that you are a pirate?"

"Yes."

There was a strong silence then as Amu fought to see reason. How dare he blame her family for making him the way he was! How dare he think that she would stand by and let him dishonor her family's name! No doubt he believed that his injury was her fault, as well!

Eyes narrowed, she snarled, "And I suppose it is my fault that you are hurt, yes? You want to string me by my toes or some other such torture in repayment, _yeah_?" She found herself hating the way he would say things, the way his voice would curl over her like a blanket. How she hated him at that moment when she thought he might throw her away like trash.

"No. I would do it again, given the chance. Anything to protect you."

She was too shocked to speak, so he went on.

"Once upon a time," he began, a mocking smile on his face, "there were three friends: Hinamori, Hotori, and Tsukiyomi. They were thieves, thrown from their countries, who had found each other in the wilderness. They tore through villages, playing the parts that would keep them fed. Hinamori was the charmer, for he had a loveable face that anyone would trust. Hotori was the brains, for he could come up with a foolproof plan from nothing. And Tsukiyomi was the brawn, for he was fast and light on his feet, quick with his sword.

"After a rather successful raid in which they found the Humpty Lock and Dumpty Key, they came to find themselves in uncharted territory. Few people lived there, most of them having shipwrecked on the far coast where it was particularly rocky. You would know it as the eastern coast of the Hotori kingdom now," he noted with a certain amount of contempt. "Being the audacious and ambitious men they were, the three devised a plan to become rulers there, three kings for one kingdom, using the Lock and Key as godly relics that frightened the other inhabitants into believing they were chosen by God himself to rule. The first to have a male successor grow to an age acceptable to rule would become the one true king then.

"But Tsukiyomi had already married, while young Hinamori was too proud of the riches they'd amassed and Hotori was too busy focusing on punishing the countries that had exiled them. Hotori became scared that he would lose all of his power and tricked Hinamori into helping him take the Lock and Key from Tsukiyomi after his son had been born. Hotori had a rumor spread around their slowly growing kingdom that the King Tsukiyomi had been burned by the relics; therefore, he was a child of Satan."

Ikuto's voice, though slowly getting softer, had a hard edge to it and a sneer formed on his lips. "The people wouldn't stand for a leader that was a worshiper of evil, and overthrew him, though Hotori and Hinamori kept their rights. They had no choice, they said. They had to exile him, his wife, and their small son. Once he was gone, Hotori took the eastern half of the kingdom for his name and Hinamori took the other.

"A century passed and my father, Tsukiyomi Aruto, went to beg the Hotori king—Tadase's father—to restore the honor of our family. He did not want what was his right to the kingdom, only wanted it to be known that we are not children of the Devil.

"The king said no, threw my father from the palace, and has had him chased ever since. My mother, sister, and I only barely escaped their last siege with our lives. I haven't seen my father since." His voice broke a little, but he continued on, his eyes drifting closed as Amu sat in shocked horror at her family's past treacheries. "I must get the Lock and Key and restore our honor. Then my father can come home to my mother. And Hotori will finally be tried for his injustices. All I have to do is prove it."

He fell asleep quickly after that, while Amu knelt beside him, terrified of what was to come. Surely he wouldn't go after her parents? He wouldn't kill the only family she knew for revenge, would he? But she couldn't let such acts go unpunished. She absolutely could not.

Taking the Key tied to his neck, she took out the Lock around hers. She needed to restore the deal that had been made. If it was truly his right to be king, it was his right. To have something like that taken away was no small matter.

But could she betray her family in such a way?

_The songs are, respectively:_

_Angel with a Shotgun by The Cab  
>and What Doesn't Kill You (Makes You Stronger) by Kelly Clarkson.<em>

_I know it's been awhile and I hope this chapter was up to snuff! We're finally getting down to the nitty gritty story and it only gets better from here. (:_


	7. ANNOUNCEMENT

THIS STORY, AS WELL AS ALL MY OTHERS, WILL BE RE-WRITTEN AND RE-IMAGINED. PLEASE BE PATIENT WITH ME.


End file.
